


The New Maid

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Series: The Princess's Secret [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Confessions, Consensual Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: Once, long ago in a distant kingdom, lived a gorgeous princess. A maiden of fair, pale skin, honey blond hair and blue eyes that shone like sapphires in the sunlight, but this fair maiden had a secret, one that she had spent her whole life trying to conceal, and one that was discovered by one lone maid with a reputation of promiscuity and lewdness.





	The New Maid

Once, long ago in a distant kingdom, lived a gorgeous princess. A maiden of fair, pale skin, honey blond hair and blue eyes that shone like sapphires in the sunlight. She was kind and innocent, beloved by all the men in the kingdom, but for some reason she never married, in spite of having so many potential suitors.

One day, it became apparent that a new maid was needed in the castle, a personal attendant for the princess. This was a position that Elizabeth was more than eager to fill, a position as a royal maid did come with a great benefit as you can imagine, but there was only one issue.

Elizabeth had made friends with many of the royal maids, and because of this, she knew much more than the casual onlooker might. It seemed that the princess often found her attendants to be unworthy and those who had served her previously often complained that she was irritable and quick to anger while she was inside the palace and away from the public eye, and she had built a reputation amongst the maids as someone you'd rather not serve. Even with all of that said, Elizabeth was not about to let that stop her.

Elizabeth was what you would call a promiscuous woman. She liked feel good and especially to make others feel good. She was rather well known for her habits of bedding men as well as women, and thus had a fairly difficult time finding work as a maid. However, she doubted that anyone in the palace could know of the rumors spread by commoners, and even if they did, the princess had scared off a number of the maids who'd been employed previously, so she presumed that they wouldn't truly have much choice.

Elizabeth turned out to be correct in her assumptions. No one in the palace recognized her name or face, and she was brought on almost immediately as the princess's new royal aid.

 

Elizabeth stood at the foot of the palace grand staircase in her new uniform, a simple black and white maid's garb. It was similar to the ones she was used to wearing, but far more comfortable and made of finer cloth, as to be expected of a royal maid's garb. There she stood, in uniform and awaiting her first meeting with the princess that was rumored to be so troublesome behind closed doors.

Suddenly, a door opened at the top of the stairs, and out came the princess herself. She was just as lovely as Elizabeth had heard and so much more. People often talked about her blond hair, her pale skin, her blue eyes, but Elizabeth had never heard anything of her body. She was tall and her body had a distinct hour glass shape, with very large breasts, thin waist and full hips, she was everything that anyone could want in a woman.

Elizabeth's mind was instantly filled with lewd thoughts, thoughts of the princess naked before her, bosom heaving begging her to touch her, to hold her.

Elizabeth smiled kindly, masterfully hiding her lust.

“So you are to be my newest royal aid, yes?” She asked bluntly.

“Yes, Princess, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Elizabeth-”  
“I don't care. Your name is unimportant, you are to be my maid, not my friend.” She cut Elizabeth off.

There's that famous coldness that has forced so many maids away.

“Very well, Princess.” Elizabeth nodded. “Is there something you require me for at this moment?”

“I intend to take a bath now, you may enter my quarters to gather a new gown for me.” She sniffed.

“Very well.”

The princess walked down one hallway, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Elizabeth headed up the stairs to find the princess's quarters.

Elizabeth had just met the princess for the first time, and though their meeting was brief, Elizabeth could see that the rumors about her were certainly true. She was prickly and cold in spite of looking so warm upon first glance.

Elizabeth entered the princess's quarters, heading toward her wardrobe. She opened the oak doors, removing a white gown with silver trim.

“This would look lovely on her.” Elizabeth noted.

She began to leave the room, but paused when she reached the princess’s bed. It was large, with beautiful white quilts and feather pillows. Elizabeth laid the dress out on the bed and took a step back, surveying the whole seen, letting her fantasies run wild.

“The princess would look so lovely sprawled across that bed naked, covered in sweat and begging me for more, more pleasure.” She said under her breath, hips swaying slightly. “It's been a while since a woman's had me so anxious. I have to have her, I just have to. It might not be easy, but I can do it, I'm certain.”

Elizabeth grinned wickedly, bitting her lower lip, picking the dress off the bed and draping it over her arm and walking from the room.

Elizabeth headed down the stairs and around the corner where she had last seen the princess. The hallway was long with several doors and no clear difference between them.

Elizabeth sighed loudly. Why did castles have to have so many rooms?

Suddenly Elizabeth heard a loud moan emanating from behind a door down the hall.

“Princess?” Elizabeth called.

No answer.

Elizabeth pressed her ear agains one of the doors. She could hear someone breathing rather heavily.

“Princess? I have your gown.”

“V-very well. Leave it outside the door.” Evelin heard the princess stutter.

“On the floor? It hardly seems proper. The gown will become filthy.” Evelyn said, confused.

“It's fi-” The princess groaned loudly, mid sentence.

“Are you alright? Should I come in?” Evelyn asked.

“NO! Absolutely not!” The princess yelled. “I'm fine, leave me be!”

Evelyn was genuinely worried at this point.

“Princess, I know that it's improper for me to enter while you're in the bath, but you sound distressed.”

No answer.

“I'm coming in, Princess.”

“Don't! Go away!” She cried, but Evelyn already had her hand on the door handle. She pushed inward and a wave of white steam poured out, completely hiding the bathroom interior from view from view. Elizabeth took a step into the room.

“Princess? Where-” Just then, Elizabeth's foot slipped on the water covered floor and she fell forward into a gigantic bath, soaking her uniform.

“Drat.” Elizabeth exclaimed.

As she was getting to her feet, Elizabeth noticed a figure through all of the steam. A tall female figure, the princess's figure. As Elizabeth continued forward the steam began to clear and she was now able to see the princess more clearly, and she started to look the princess over in search of injuries or abnormalities, but what she saw made her gasp in shock.

The princess was naked, as to be expected of one in the bath, but when Elizabeth's eyes passed over the princess's waist, she saw something very abnormal. Instead of a vagina, Elizabeth saw the largest cock she'd ever laid eyes on. It was at least twelve inches long and fully erect, with thick veins running along the shaft of the huge member, and just below hung two large testicles.

The princess looked horrified, her eyes wide and full of tears, hugging her arms around her chest protectively.

“Princess.” Elizabeth breathed, mouth agape. “Is that...”

The princess sniffled. Elizabeth could never have imagined that the once proud and regal princess could look so defenseless and meek.

“If you're going to laugh at me you'd do so now. I'm having you dismissed as soon as I get out of here.” She glared tearfully.

 

Elizabeth found herself feeling sorry for the princess, and very guilty about herself. She'd entered the room because she thought that the princess was in distress, but it seemed that Elizabeth had been the one to truly cause her discomfort.

“Princess, I've nothing to laugh at.” She said, eyes soft.

“Go on, I can tell you want to gawk at me, everyone does once they see how disgusting I truly am.” She cried.

Elizabeth moved forward to the princess, placing a hand on her back and guiding her to the edge of the large tub, where she sat her down, then sat next to her.

“Like I said, I've nothing to laugh at, and I don't think your disgusting, you're just you. I'll admit that I was shocked at first, but I certainly won't laugh at you for it.” Elizabeth assured her.

The princess looked to Elizabeth, tears streaming down her face.

“You mean that?” She asked.

“Of course. You're still the princess and I'm still your maid. It wouldn't be right of me to laugh at your discomfort.”

“Then I may not have to have you dismissed after all.” She sniffled.

“I'm happy to hear that.” Elizabeth smiled, rubbing the princess's back tenderly.

Could this be why she goes through so many maids? Do they see her in this state and laugh? How cruel. Elizabeth thought.

“Maid?” The princess stuttered.

“Yes, princess?”

The princess clutched her still erect cock in her hands.

“Are you aware of any way to bring this thing back to normal?” She blushed. “Aside from waiting, I mean, It's rather uncomfortable.”

“Your cock?”

The princess nodded quickly.

“I am, but it will require me to touch you in a very improper way.” She warned.

“T-then do so!”n She whined. “You have my permission to touch me however needed, just please make it stop!”

 

Elizabeth nodded, sliding back into the water and positioning herself on her knees in front of the princess's throbbing dick.

“What are you doing?” The princess shivered as Elizabeth's hot breath hit the head of her penis.

“I'll need to take it into my mouth, Princess.” She said.

“Don't, it's dirty.” She said, her blush growing deeper.

“Nonsense, nothing of yours could possible be dirty, you're perfect as you are.” Elizabeth said, placing her hands on the rock hard member.

The princess gasped.

“No one's ever touched it but me before, whatever you're going to do, please be gentle, alright?”

“Understood, Princess.” Elizabeth peeled the princess's foreskin away from the head of her cock, revealing the soft flesh. She inhaled deeply through her nose, breathing in the musky scent. Evelyn opened her mouth, taking the head of the princess's cock into her mouth, sucking softly and swirling her tongue around the princess's pee slit.

The princess moaned at the new sensation.

“Oh, Maid! Oh, Maid! It feels so good. Please keep going!” She begged.

Elizabeth was more than happy to oblige. She slid her lips forward, taking the entire twelve inch beast into her mouth. A new personal record for her. She gagged on the massive dick as it hit the back of her throat.

“Are you- are you alright?” The princess panted.

Elizabeth began bobbing her head up and down thrusting the princess's cock in and out of her mouth with enthusiasm.

“Goodness me!” She cried as Elizabeth slurped up and down, slobbering on the princess's girth.

“Maid?! Something feels strange! My core is on fire! Should that be happening?! Is it bad?! It doesn't feel bad!” The princess grabbed Elizabeth's head, thrusting her entire cock all the way into Elizabeth's mouth, holding her head so she couldn't pull away.

Elizabeth's nose was nested perfectly in the princess's blond pubic hair, the smell of sweat and soap filled her nose. An intoxicating aroma.

“Maid! Maid! Something's coming out! Out of my cock!” The princess screamed as she came into Elizabeth's throat. Thick, gooey globs of semen filled her mouth, a much larger amount than anyone could expect. Elizabeth forced the princess's dick from her mouth and coughed, sending a large amount of the sticky white liquid onto the princess's thighs and stomach.

 

Elizabeth collapsed forward onto the princess's lap, some of the stray cum covering her hair.

“Are you alright, Maid! Oh god, I've hurt you, oh dear! Oh dear!” The princess panicked.

“It's fine. I'm fine.” Elizabeth coughed. “I just wasn't expecting so much to come out.”

 

“I'm sorry... For making you do that.”

“It's alright. Did it work? Has the swelling gone down?”

Evelin looked up at the princess's massive swaying cock, still covered in saliva and cum.

“No.” She whimpered.

“Well then we'll just have to keep satisfying you.” Elizabeth smiled, getting into the water once more. She removed her skirt and panties, leaving her lower half completely exposed. She felt her pussy twitch. If that dick had felt so big in her mouth, how would this hole feel?

“Put it in here.” Elizabeth said, spreading her pussy lips.

“In your... In your vagina? Are you sure?”

“Anything for you, Princess. I can't just leave you here like this. Please, use me as much as you need. Any hole, any number of times.” She paused. “But do it slowly, I've never had something that big in here before.”

“Alright.” The princess said, grabbing Elizabeth's waist and positioning cock at her entrance.

Elizabeth grinned. She was about to be fucked by the princess. The princess's dick was going to enter her filthy holes and fill them up with her thick, womanly semen in turn.

 

“I'm putting it in now.” The princess said. Elizabeth exhaled slowly as she felt the head of the princess's cock push inside of her. Slowly but surely the shaft followed a few inches at a time. Elizabeth moaned as the princess's dick went deeper inside her pussy than any she'd ever had before.

“I-it's tight.” The princess gasped. “I do not think it will fit, Maid.”

“It... it will fit, just keep pushing... Ungh!” She grunted as several more inches entered her dripping cunt.

Elizabeth grit her teeth, clenching her discarded skirt in her fists as the princess gave a large shove, forcing her dick all the way into her maid's womanhood, her hips slapping against Elizabeth's ass.

“Oh God, Princess! It's so huge, I think I might break!” She groaned.

“It's so hot!” The princess whined. “It feels so much more sensitive than before, Maid.”

“That's because... you just came... there's greater stimulation.” Elizabeth panted. “Try thrusting your cock in and out.”  
The princess started slow, pulling her penis out all the way until only the head remained inside, then pushing back in inch by inch.”

Elizabeth moaned in pleasure as she was slowly penetrated by the foot long dick over and over.

“Could it be, that you are enjoying this as well, Maid?” The princess asked.

“Of course, Princess. I love your cock, I love it so much. May I make a selfish request?”

“Certainly, what is it?” The princess grunted as her hips slammed into Elizabeth's ass once more.

“Move faster! Thrust harder! Use me more!” She squealed.

“As you wish, Maid.” The princess pulled slowly out of her servant once more, before thrusting her hips forward with greater power, all the way to the base. She began thrusting in and out with increasing speed, fucking her maid harder and harder with each passing second.

“Princess!” Elizabeth screamed as the virgin maiden pounded her servant pussy over and over, sending waves of intense pleasure through her body.

“Maid! I've never felt anything like this before! Your vagina is so tight! So warm! I love it.”

“My vagina is yours as much as I am princess! Make it remember your shape!” Elizabeth's tongue lolled to the side as she panted like a dog as she stood on her hands an knees, her pussy being destroyed by this woman's beastly dick.

Elizabeth felt a sensation, the same one she'd felt many times with many partners, like fire pooling in her core.

“Princess! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!” She screamed.

“M-me too! The feeling is back! I think I'm about to cum too!”

Elizabeth's eyes rolled back as the princess gave one final shove into her pussy. The princess cried out in pleasure and Elizabeth felt the princess's hot, sticky cum fill her pussy. Elizabeth screamed in ecstasy as the princess's girth finally sent her over the edge, and she released herself onto the princess's cock. Elizabeth felt the princess's dick throbbing, pulsing, and twitching as more and more semen filled her cunt.

The princess collapsed back into the water with a splash, her dick flying from Elizabeth's pussy with a wet sucking sound. The princess smiled thankfully as she watched her own cum overflow from Elizabeth's pussy.

“Maid, the swelling is finally going down, thanks to you.” She sighed.

“It was my pleasure.” Elizabeth smiled, turning and crawling toward the princess. She sat in the water next to her mistress and nuzzled her neck fondly.

“What are you doing?” The princess giggled.  
“I can stop if you don't like it.” Elizabeth said, pulling away.

“No.” The princess said, grabbing Elizabeth's head and burying her face in her massive chest, but Elizabeth sensed that this wasn't a seduction method, the princess looked too worn out. No. This was more likely to be a simple thank you. Her breasts were soft and tender like a pillow, and Elizabeth rested her head with glee.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Like I said, it was my pleasure. Thanks are not necessary” Elizabeth assured her.

“I mean thank you for not laughing at me.” She said, stroking Elizabeth's hair which was still splashed with cum.

“Princess, I think that you are lovely. Every part of you, even your cock. I wish that the others could have seen you the way I do as well.”

“I do not.” The princess smiled. “If they had, I might have kept them on, and then I never would have been so fortunate as to find you.”

Elizabeth was taken aback. The princess felt fortunate to know her? Her? A woman known as a whore in most areas of her town? Elizabeth smiled. Though she was very confused by the princess's words, her joy far outweighed that feeling.

“Will you stay with me, Maid?” The princess asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Will you continue to help me... with this in the future?” The princess touched her cock tenderly.

“Of course I will. I am your maid, your attendant. It is my duty to grant any wish you have so long as it is within my power. Besides, I like you, Princess.”

“You like me?” She asked, shocked. “But no one likes me.”

“Well I do. I can see your struggle, the reason that you were so cruel to the maids before me is that you were afraid that they might see your secret and laugh at you, so you pushed them away. You needn't worry about that with me, Princess. I will continue to serve you and assist you as needed.”

“I think you're only staying because you enjoy my cock.” She laughed.

“While it is true that I love your cock very much, I also like your smile a great deal. It's so much nicer than your frown or your scowl. I would be happy if I could see it more often.” Elizabeth said, closing her eyes and listening to the princess's heartbeat. It was strong and steady, beating more quickly after their moment of ecstasy.

“What is your name, Maid?”

 

“Elizabeth.” She answered.

“Elizabeth.” The princess mused.

“I thought you said my name wasn't important.” Elizabeth smiled.

“That was before, this is now... Elizabeth. I like that name very much.”

“That makes me happy.” Elizabeth said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story (It's my first time writing futa or chicks with dicks, so don't be too mean) I may write a second part to this, we'll see, but I want to know your thoughts if you have them, so leave a comment telling me what you thought of it. Thanks! :)


End file.
